


Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Implied Mpreg, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 6. Il était une fois, un omega nommé Yuuji Terushima qui est banni de son village à cause de ses mauvaises manières. Alors qu'il se balade dans les bois, il trouve une chaumière fort accueillante, lieu idéal pour manger et faire la sieste. Sauf qu'il rentre en plein territoire des gardiens de la forêt, les hommes-ours. Yaoi. DaiTeru, BoKuro.Haikyuu! et Boucle d'Or ne m'appartiennent pas.





	Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, après la fic 3P, voici le sixième conte, j'ai nommé Boucle d'Or et les trois ours avec au programme, du TeruDai et un peu de BoKuro et d'AsaNoya. Comme le conte original est assez court, l'histoire le sera aussi. Et les notes du jours : au Japon, quelqu'un qui a une langue de chat désigne une personne qui a une langue assez sensible pour manger (je vous laisse deviner à qui je fais référence lorsque j'en parle). Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, dans un simple village comme on en trouvait partout, vivait un jeune omega du nom de Yuuji Terushima. Si son tempérament jovial et joueur faisait la joie des enfants, les adultes, eux déplorèrent son attitude un peu trop puérile car Yuuji était réputé non seulement pour son gruau qui faisait la fierté du village mais aussi pour sa tendance à entrer à l'improviste chez les voisins pour mieux s'incruster dans leurs maisonnées.

Il fallait dire que l'omega était le seul du village à n'avoir aucun compagnon, ce qui était normal vu son comportement impoli et sans gêne. Ainsi tous les alphas avaient déjà un partenaire et cela ne l'attristait aucunement vu que tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, c'était s'éclater et profiter du moment présent.

Une vision que ne partageait pas la mairesse du village, une femme alpha pointilleuse du nom de Hana Misaki qui reçut énormement de plaintes de la part des habitants, y compris de celle de Kazuma Bobata, l'ami d'enfance de l'omega blond. Terushima dérangeait tout le monde à squatter dans leurs maisons et ils avaient beau refuser voire le flanquer dehors, il revenait à la charge, surtout qu'il avait déjà sa propre maison, située non loin des bois. "Mais je suis tout seul chez moi, s'était plaint Yuuji en boudant dans son coin, et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de compagnon."

Un vrai gamin.

Malheureusement pour notre squatteur, Misaki prit une décision des plus drastiques. "Je ne peux plus rentrer au village pendant un mois? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, s'insurgea Terushima, comment vais-je faire pour manger?

\- Bobata te livrera de quoi te nourrir, déclara Hana en soupirant, à part ça, tu resteras chez toi afin que tu te réhabitues à vivre dans ton foyer. Les villageois en ont marre que tu t'incrustes chez eux en rentrant à l'improviste. Cela ne se fait pas."

Yuuji fit la moue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il volait quelque chose en venant chez eux. Il mangeait juste leur repas et roupillait un peu dans leur lit, c'est tout. "Je vais te laisser, fit la mairesse en quittant la maison, et j'espère que tu réfléchiras à ton comportement."

L'omega bouda encore plus lorsque la porte fut fermée. Comment allait-il faire maintenant que toutes les portes lui étaient fermées? "Bah, autant que je fasse un tour dans la forêt pour me changer les idées." Yuuji sortit donc dans les bois afin de profiter un peu de la verdure environnante. Cela lui ferait du bien d'être en pleine nature.

L'omega se ballada donc dans la forêt en chantonnant sous le petit chant des oiseaux qui le fit sourire. Cependant, son ventre cria bientôt famine. "Mince, j'ai la dalle et j'ai oublié d'apporter de quoi grailler." Il avait tendance à employer le langage familier lorsque la faim se faisait sentir. "Voilà pourquoi c'était pratique de passer faore un petit coucou chez les voisins. Au moins, j'avais le déjeûner à ma disposition."

Une odeur sucrée lui ouvrit plus l'appétit. "Mmmm, quelqu'un a fait du gruau." Yuuji suivit cette senteur alléchante en se pourléchant les lèvres jusqu'à arriver dans une petite chaumière située non loin d'une clairière. "Cool! Enfin un lieu à visiter. Qui sait, cela sera peut-être mon nouveau pied-à-terre vu que plus personne ne veut m'accueillir au village. " Surtout que cette maison lui semblait plus accueillante que les habitations du village.

L'omega entra donc sans aucune hésitation et fut bien content de voir trois bols remplis de gruau sur une table. "Miam, je vais me régaler!, s'enthousiasma-t-il en se frottant les mains. La maison était emplie de meubles en bois mais l'ambiance rustique lui donnait du cachet. "En tous cas, fit Terushima en s'asseyant sur la première chaise, passons à la dégustation, il prit une cuillérée du premier bol qu'il recracha aussi sec : "C'est vachement chaud!, s'exclama-t-il, comment fait le propriétaire pour manger ça?"

Il passa au deuxième bol : "Trop froid, se plaignit-il, celui qui doit le manger a une sacrée langue de chat. Yuuji s'assit alors sur la troisième chaise mais il s'y prit tellement brutalement qu'il la cassa, tombant à terre par la même occasion. "Et zut!, maugréa-t-il en se levant péniblement, il faudrait qu'ils prennent des meubles de meilleures qualités." Lui même était doué pour la menuiserie mais il n'allait tout de même pas réparer la chaise. Manquerait plus que ça.

Le blond fut cependant content que le bol de gruau n'eut pas été touché. "Bon appétiiiit!, cria-t-il joyeusement avant de s'arrêter à la première bouchée. Ce n'était pas tant une question de température cette fois-ci mais plutôt une chose commune aux trois bols de gruau qu'il avait mangé : un goût hyper fade. "Bon, il est temps que j'agrémente tout ça, soupira-t-il. Yuuji partit alors dans le placard de la cuisine, sortit de la cassonnade et du miel, en mélangea un peu dans chacun des bols puis goûta de nouveau celui à la bonne température. "Ben voilà, ça c'est du gruau."

Il finit rapidement le bol et le posa sur la table. "Je mangerai celui qui est trop chaud quand il refroidira mais tout d'abord, poursuivit-il en baillant, la sieste."

L'omega monta à l'étage où il trouva deux chambres : la première étant un lit deux places et la seconde, plus propète, possédant un lit une place dont l'odeur de fleur d'oranger attira d'emblée Yuuji qui plongea dedans avec délice."Mmmm, ça sent booon, on dirait l'odeur d'un alpha." Oui, une odeur bien émoutillante qui lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il commençait à avoir une fièvre qu'il aurait ne pas aimé avoir.

Mince, je suis en chaleurs.

Et ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que la maison appartenait à trois gardiens de la forêt.

Des hommes-ours.

Ces derniers, qui se nommaient Koutarou Bokuto (un alpha), son compagnon omega Tetsurou Kuroo et leur ami commun, un homme-ours alpha du nom de Daichi Sawamura étaient en ce moment en train de discuter avec des collègues dans la maison de l'un d'eux et qui se nommait Asahi Azumane. "Alors Asahi, s'enquit Daichi en buvant son thé, ça se passe bien dans le secteur?"

Les hommes-ours étaient chargés de veiller sur la forêt et en tant que gardiens, ils étaient regroupés par groupe de trois dans un secteur défini afin d'élargir leur périmètre de protection. Cependant, quand un gardien avait des enfants avec un compagnon, il devait partir et laisser le rôle de protecteur à ses deux amis, la famille étant chez eux la priorité absolue.

Ainsi lorsqu'Asahi avait eu un enfant de son compagnon omega Yû et que son collègue Takanobu Aone en avait eu un avec Shouyou, ils avaient du quitter la maison qu'ils partageaient avec Reon Oohira. "Oohira a dit que tout était calme, répondit Asahi qui était assis dans le salon en face de Daichi en train de déguster un biscuit au miel.

\- C'est pareil pour nous, déclara Tetsurou en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, c'est pour cette raison qu'on a profité de partir tous les trois pour vous voir.

\- En tous cas, tes biscuits sont délicieux, le complimenta Koutarou en croquant dans un petit gâteau en caressant l'épaule de Tetsurou.

\- Merci, fit Asahi, je le dirai à Yû, les gãteaux viennent de lui. Au fait, Daichi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, tu n'as toujours pas de compagnon?

\- Il est toujours trop sélectif, critiqua Kuroo d'une voix ensommeillée, si cela continue, tu vas te retrouver seul dans cette maison."

Koutarou projetait de déménager avec Tetsurou plus loin dans la forêt vu que ce dernier attendait un heureux événement. "Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Daichi, j'en ai déjà discuté avec vous et être seul ne me dérange pas. Par contre, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre, Kuroo a l'air fatigué.

\- Tu t'endors Tetsu-kun?, s'enquit Koutarou en regardant son compagnon s'avachir sur son épaule bien que lui-même ressentit sa fatigue par le biais de leur lien, bon, on y va.

\- D'accord, dit Asahi, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entr..." Son compagnon arriva avec leur enfant dans leurs bras, un petit bout de chou de deux ans qu'ils avaient nommé Masaomi. "Asahi, demanda Yû en lui tendant leur enfant, tu peux donner un bain à Masaomi, s'il te plait? Notre petit ourson a fait des siennes en jouant dans la gadoue avec la fille de Ryu.

\- D'accord, Yû, répondit tendrement Asahi en prenant gentiment le petit dans ses bras, allez, c'est l'heure d'aller se laver.

\- Salut, les gars, fit ensuite Yû en voyant les hommes-ours présents dans la salle, vous partez?

\- Ouais, Tetsu-kun est fatigué, s'excusa Bokuto, on se verra la prochaine fois et merci pour les gâteaux, ils ont été très bons.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Yû en souriant, à la prochaine."

Les trois hommes-ours saluèrent donc Yû et rentrèrent à leur domicile situé à l'est des bois. Il s'agissait de la maison la plus proche du village humain situé à la sortie de la forêt et, mis à part quelques bûcherons venus faire leur travail, personne n'était venu les importuner.

Sauf qu'ils eurent une mauvaise surprise quand ils arrivèrent chez eux.

"Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa Tetsurou en regardant la chaise cassée, un cambrioleur.

\- Ah, on a mangé ton gruau, Sawamura, remarqua Koutarou avant de froncer le nez, ça sent un peu trop le miel. D'habitude, j'aime cette odeur mais là, elle est trop forte."

Daichi se sentit au contraire très attirée par celle-ci et il n'allait pas tarder à être en état de rut si cela continuait. Celle-ci venait indubitablement d'un omega et vu d'où cette odeur venait il était certainement à l'étage. "Kuroo, demanda Daichi, as-tu encore de la potion anti-chaleur?

\- Elle est dans la salle de bain, dans l'armoire à apothicairie, répondit sérieusement Tetsurou qui avait compris la situation, je vais rester dans le salon avec Koutarou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, questionna un Bokuto plus que confus.

\- Un omega en chaleurs squatte notre maison, fit son compagnon avec désinvolture en baillant, allons nous reposer sur le canapé pendant que Sawamura s'en occupe, ajouta-t-il pendant que leur ami monta à l'étage.

Daichi prit rapidement la fiole dans la salle de bains et se dirigea vers là où se trouvait cette senteur de miel, à savoir dans sa chambre. Yuuji s'était caché sous les draps lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas résonner depuis les escaliers. Il avait senti les odeurs de deux alphas et d'un omega, ce qui le terrorisa quand au sort qu'il risquait de subir. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un omega en chaleurs dans un repère d'alphas et la fièvre qu'il ressentait le rendait un peu trop disponible à son goût.

Hors de question qu'il se fasse marquer bien que, à bien y penser, c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Hana-chan avait raison. Les draps furent subitement retirés ce qui le git encore plus se recroqueviller. "Ne me marquez pas, supplia-t-il avant de découvrir que son assaillant n'était pas tout à fait humain à en juger les oreilles rondes et velues.

Un homme-ours.

Yuuji en avait entendu parlé par l'intermédiaire de Kazu dont le compagnon alpha était bûcheron. Ils étaient sympathiques d'après les dires de ce dernier. En tous cas, l'omega blond eut un coup de foudre immédiat pour ce beau brun bien viril qui le fixait avec sévérité.

Et en plus, c'est un alpha. Jackpot!

Il huma cette odeur de fleur d'orangers qui venait donc de cet homme-ours si séduisant avant de l'étreindre en déclarant : "Si tu veux me marquer et faire de moi ton compagnon, je ne suis pas contre."

Daichi soupira. Il avait fallu que le cambrioleur fut un humain et il ne savait pas si la potion anti-chaleur marcherait sur lui ou si elle aurait des effets secondaires. Autant essayer. L'homme-ours prit une gorgée de la fiole et desserra un peu l'étreinte de l'omega pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche afin de lui faire avaler la potion.

Yuuji fut agréablement surpris de ce baiser bien langoureux quand il sentit une substance et un goût étrange rappelant l'acidité de la myrtille. L'homme-ours lui avait administré quelque chose, ce qui l'effraya un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit ses chaleurs disparaitre rapidement.

Daichi rompit le baiser en sentant l'odeur de miel provenant de l'omega s'amenuiser graduellement. On dirait que la potion anti-chaleur était plus efficace chez les humains que chez les homme-ours cependant il eut très envie d'avoir une petite explication avec cet humain sur la raison de son intrusion.

Certes, il était encore en rut mais son noeud ne s'était pas enflé donc cela ne durerait pas longtemps. L'homme-ours s'apprêta donc à sermonner l'omega quand il le vit à sa grande surprise agenouillé devant lui en train de retirer son pantalon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. "Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?

\- Je vais te soulager de ton état de rut, répondit joyeusement Yuuji en se léchant les lèvres, tu l'as bien bien pour mes chaleurs donc je te rends la pareille.

\- Que...? Ooooh!, cria-t-il lorsqu'une bouche taquine commença à gouter son membre de haut en bas , lentement, profondément.

Daichi ne put que soupirer de plaisir face à ses lèvres voraces et à cette langue délicieusement moite qui le léchait délicatement. Il caressa doucement les mèches blondes en se mordant les lèvres. C'était si agréablement chaud et humide qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à se déverser dans cette bouche humide. "Mmmm!, s'émerveilla Yuuji en se léchant les lèvres après avoir avalé le tout, c'est meilleur que le gruau."

L'homme-ours poussa un soupir en reprenant ses esprits. Quelque chose lui disait que cet humain omega était un sacré numéro. "Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé ici dans mon lit."

Yuuji trouvait que son attitude un peu stricte lui donnait du charme : "Tout d'abord, je suis Yuuji Terushima et je vis dans le village situé non loin d'ici. Cette bonne vieille Hana-chan qui en est la mairesse a décidé de me bannir pendant un mois donc j'ai décidé de me ballader en forêt en attendant. Je peux connaitre ton nom, futur alpha de ma vie?"

Daichi se gratta la tête, gêné par ce qu'avait dit Terushima. Certes, lui aussi avait aimé son odeur mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour en faire son compagnon. "Je suis Daichi Sawamura, un des hommes-ours gardiens de la forêt. Dis-moi, Terushima, pourquoi on t'a banni de ton village?"

Yuuji lui raconta toute l'histoire et il ne fut guère surpris au vu de ce qui s'était passé ici. Cet omega avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil mais il ne supportait la solitude et manquait énormément de savoir-vivre en étant assez enfantin néanmoins, ce que lui dit ensuite Terushima le conforta dans le fait qu'il avait appris la leçon : "Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait toute une histoire au sujet de mes visites vu que, si c'était moi, je les aurais accueili à bras ouverts mais maintenant que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose.

\- Ravi que tu le comprennes, fit Daichi en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi mais avant je vais te faire couler un bain pour enlever ton odeur de chaleurs et je veux aussi que tu répares la chaise que tu as cassé.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Yuuji en souriant, la menuiserie, c'est dans mes cordes et..., il rougit un peu, si tu me raccompagnes, je t'invite à la maison. Je te ferai du gruau en dédommagement pour celui que j'ai mangé." Yuuji baissa ensuite les yeux de peur que Sawamura-san le rejette mais il confirma à la place : "C'est d'accord, Terushi..." Yuuji se jeta dans ses bras en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Merci, Sawamura. C'est gentil.

\- Eh, on se calme, tenta de le tempérer l'homme-ours en rougissant légèrement, et il vaut mieux que je parte te préparer le bain." L'odeur de miel commençait déjà à lui monter à la tête.

\- Parce que tu vas me sauter dessus?, s'enquit Yuuji avec une certaine impatience.

\- Oui et je ne veux pas le faire, répondit Daichi en quittant la chambre. Du moins pour le moment, mais il n'énonça pas ces mots à voix haute.

Le blond fit la moue mais bon ce n'était que partie remise. L'omega respira les effluves de fleurs d'oranger qui planaient dans l'air en souriant. Il avait enfin trouvé son compagnon donc il décida de changer de projets d'avenir.

Daichi expliqua la situation à ses deux amis pendant que Yuuji prenait son bain. "Ben voilà, Sawamura, déclara Tetsurou qui se reposait sur le canapé, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, tu as enfin trouvé l'omega de ta vie.

\- Je ne le connais pas encore très bien, rétorqua Daichi, je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager à la va vite.

\- Tu es trop sérieux, lui reprocha Koutarou, laisse couler et tu verras après, non? En tous cas, ton gruau était très bon aujourd'hui, tu as ajouté quelque chose en plus?

\- Simplement du miel et de la cassonade, répondit jovialement une voix derrière eux.

\- Tu as fini de te laver?, questionna Daichi en se retournant.

\- Oui, fit Yuuji en lui souriant, et si tu veux, proposa-t-il, je peux te donner ma recette de gruau vu qu'elle a l'air de plaire. Je vais m'occuper de réparer la chaise.

\- Epouse-le, chuchota Koutarou à l'adresse de Daichi qui l'ignora en disant à l'omega : "Je vais te ramener la boite à outils."

Yuuji répara ensuite la chaise, qui fut magnifiquement sculptée au grand étonnement des trois hommes-ours. L'omega fit ensuite connaissance avec Tetsurou et Koutarou, ce dernier lui ayant demandant de l'assister pour construire la future maison dans laquelle il habiterait avec son compagnon. Le blond accepta avec joie, heureux de rendre service.

Daichi le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à chez lui et comme promis, l'omega lui servit du gruau qu'il aimat d'emblée pour son plus grand plaisir puis ils discutèrent un peu avant que Daichi ne quitte son foyer. "On se reverra?" L'homme-ours regarda les prunelles marrons pleines d'espoir. Il ne niait pas qu'il appréciait la compagnie de l'omega en dépit de son coté impulsif. Peut-être qu'en le fréquentant davantage..."Tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux, répondit Daichi, mais la prochaine fois, tu frappes à la porte avant d'entrer et s'il n'y a personne, interdiction d'entrée.

\- D'accord, soupira Yuuji, de toute façon, il suffira de suivre ta douce et agréable odeur pour te trouver."

Daichi roula des yeux quand une paire de lèvres effleura tendrement les siennes. "A bientôt, alors, sussura ensuite l'omega.

L'homme-ours ne put qu'hocher la tête, le baiser lui ayant bien plu.

Un mois plus tard, la mairesse du village leva l'interdiction et découvrit que Terushima était encore absent de la maison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait le voir depuis son bannissement. Il lui était arrivé de venir chez lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles carl'omega avait beau se comporter comme un vilain garnement, tout le monde était inquiet au village.

Hana ne vit qu'un petit message.

Parti chez les hommes-ours pour une inauguration.

"Il a du se faire des nouveaux amis, commenta-t-elle en souriant. Elle espérait les voir un jour.

"Et voilà, déclara Yuuji en donnant un dernier coup de marteau sur le toit, la maison est terminée.

\- On va pouvoir déménager, Tetsu-kun, déclara Bokuto en prenant la main de son compagnon, Terushima et moi avons fait du bon boulot."

Yuuji descendit du toit et fut remercié par Tetsurou. "Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai bien squatté chez vous."

Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté cette mauvaise habitude, préférant maintenant aider ses nouveaux amis. Durant ce mois, l'omega avait sympathisé avec pas mal d'hommes-ours, en particulier avec un omega nommé Shouyou qui avait tendance à s'émerveiller à la venue de chaque humain sur ces terres. C'était beaucoup plus gratifiant ainsi et qui sait, il les amènerait certainement à son village un jour. Hana-chan les accueillerait surement chaleureusement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Daichi lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Ils avaient pu mieux se connaitre ces derniers temps et même si leurs caractères pouvaient être opposés, ils se complétaient dans le sens où Yuuji aidait Daichi à lâcher prise et Daichi tempérait Yuuji du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'homme-ours avait beaucoup réfléchit durant ce mois et il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure vu que Koutarou et Tetsurou allaient déménager. "Yuuji, tu veux qu'on vive ensemble, toi et moi?"

Une étreinte emplie de joie, suivie d'un tendre baiser furent office de réponse.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Le prochain conte sera la Reine des Neiges et on se revoit pour la requête AkaKen/KuroYaku. A bientôt. :)


End file.
